romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of historic churches at Rome
The following list of historic churches includes all those churches in the Centro Storico ''at Rome, the foundation date of which is before 1870 (the year of the fall of the Papal government). The ''Centro Storico ''is taken as the area within the ancient walls. The list also includes historic pilgrimage churches outside the walls, but not formerly rural churches now within the city boundary. Deconsecrated and ruined churches which have left visible remains are included in ''italics. '' For a fuller list including modern (post-1870), demolished and rural churches, as well as alternative names, see List of Catholic churches. At present, no list of non-Catholic churches is available on this Wiki. A database of Masses in these churches is here (''Centro Storico ''only). A * ''Sant'Adriano (deconsecrated, edifice gutted and rebuilt) *Sant'Agata dei Goti *Sant'Agata in Trastevere *Sant'Agnese fuori le Mura *''Sant'Agnese fuori le Mura -Basilica Constantiniana (ruins) *Sant'Agnese in Agone *Sant'Agostino in Campo Marzio *Sant'Alessandro'' (historic pilgrimage church outside walls) (reconstructed ruins) *Sant'Alessio all'Aventino *Sant'Ambrogio della Massima *Sant'Anastasia *Sant'Andrea a Ponte Milvio (historic pilgrimage church outside walls) *Sant'Andrea al Quirinale *''Sant'Andrea degli Scozzesi'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *''Sant'Andrea dei Pescivendoli (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Sant'Andrea dei Vascellari (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Sant'Andrea del Vignola (historic pilgrimage church outside walls) *Sant'Andrea della Valle *Sant'Andrea delle Fratte *Santi Andrea e Bartolomeo'' (apparently deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Angelo Custode, Oratorio del' (new name of Oratorio del Sanctissimo Sacramento al Tritone) *Sant'Angelo in Pescheria *Sant'Aniceto nel Palazzo Altemps *Sant'Anna dei Palafrenieri *L’Annunziatella (historic pilgrimage church outside walls) *Sant'Antonio Abate all'Esquilino *Sant'Antonio da Padova dei Portoghesi *''Sant'Antonio da Padova in Montorio (deconsecrated, partly demolished) *Sant'Apollinare alle Terme *Santi Apostoli *Sant'Atanasio a Via del Babuino B *Santa Balbina *Bambin Gesù all'Esquilino *Santa Barbara dei Librai *San Bartolomeo all'Isola *Santi Bartolomeo ed Alessandro dei Bergamaschi *San Basilio agli Orti Sallustiani *San Benedetto in Piscinula *Santi Benedetto e Scholastica *San Benedetto Giuseppe Labre ai Monti *San Bernardino da Siena ai Monti *San Bernardo alle Terme *San Biagio della Pagnotta *San Biagio in Mercatello'' (ruins) (ancestor of Santa Rita da Cascia in Campitelli) *Santa Bibiana *San Bonaventura al Palatino *Santa Brigida a Campo de'Fiori C *San Callisto *Cappella Sistina (Sistine Chapel) *Cappella Paolina (Quirinal) *Carcere Mamertino (part of San Giuseppe dei Falegnami) *San Carlo ai Catinari *San Carlo al Corso *San Carlo alle Quattro Fontane *Santa Caterina a Magnanapoli *Santa Caterina da Siena a Via Giulia *Santa Catarina da Siena in Transito *Santa Caterina dei Funari *Santa Caterina della Rota *Santa Cecilia in Trastevere *''San Celsino'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Santi Celso e Giuliano *San Cesareo in Palatio *''San Cesareo in Palatio, Oratorio di'' (ruins) *Santa Chiara *Chiesa Nuova (official name, Santa Maria in Vallicella) *San Claudio *San Clemente *Colosseum (official Church name, Santa Maria della Pietà al Colosseo) *San Cosimato in Trastevere *Santi Cosma e Damiano *Santa Costanza *San Crisogono *''Santa Croce a Montecitorio'' (deconsecrated, remains incorporated in modern buildings) *Santa Croce delle Scalette *Santa Croce e San Bonaventura dei Lucchesi *Santa Croce in Gerusalemme *Santissimo Crocifisso al Corso D *Santi Domenico e Sisto *Domine Quo Vadis (official name, Santa Maria delle Piante) *Santa Domitilla (Basilica dei Santi Nereo ed Achilleo) *Santa Dorotea E *Sant'Egidio a Borgo *Sant'Egidio in Trastevere *Sant'Eligio degli Orefici *Sant'Eligio dei Ferrari *''Sant'Ermete'' (pilgrimage church outside walls) (ruins) *Sant'Eusebio all'Esquilino *Sant'Eustachio in Campo Marzio F *''Santa Felicita a Domus Aurea'' (ruins -not readily identifiable nowadays) *''San Filippo Neri a Via Giulia'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *San Filippo Neri all'Esquilino *San Filippo Neri nel Palazzo Massimo alle Colonne *Santa Francesca Romana a Ponte Rotto *Santa Francesca Romana nel Foro Romano (alternative name, Santa Maria Nova) *San Francesco da Paola *San Francesco d'Assisi a Ripa Grande *San Francesco Saverio del Caravita G *''San Gaetano alla Villa Medici'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact but altered) *San Gallicano *''Generosa, Basilica di'' (pilgrimage church outside walls) (ruins) *Gesù *Gesù e Maria *Gesù Nazareno all'Argentina *San Giacomo alla Lungàra *San Giacomo in Augusta *''San Gioacchino e Anna alle Quattro Fontane'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Santi Gioacchino e Anna ai Monti *San Giorgio in Velabro *San Giovanni a Porta Latina *San Giovanni Battista Decollato *San Giovanni Battista dei Cavalieri di Rodi *San Giovanni Battista dei Genovesi *San Giovanni Battista dei Fiorentini *San Giovanni Calibita *''San Giovanni dei Maroniti'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *San Giovanni della Malva in Trastevere *San Giovanni della Pigna *Santi Giovanni e Paolo *Santi Giovanni e Petronio dei Bolognesi *''San Giovanni in Ayno (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *San Giovanni in Oleo *San Giovanni in Laterano (official name, Santissimo Salvatore in Laterano) *San Girolamo dei Croati *San Girolamo della Carità *Santa Giuliana (just outside walls, but historic) *San Giuliano dei Fiamminghi *San Giuseppe a Capo le Case *San Giuseppe alla Lungàra *San Giuseppe dei Falegnami (Including San Pietro in Carcere or Mamertine Prison) *Santi Giuseppe ed Orseola'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *''Gonfalone Oratorio'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *''Gordiani, Basilica dei'' (pilgrimage church outside walls) (ruins) *San Gregorio a Ponte Quattro Capi *San Gregorio dei Muratori *San Gregorio Magno al Celio *San Gregorio Nazianzeno I *Sant'Ignazio di Loyola a Campo Marzio *Santi Ildefonso e Tommaso da Villanova *Sant'Isidoro a Capo le Case *''Sant'Isidoro alle Terme'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Sant'Ivo alla Sapienza *Sant'Ivo dei Bretoni L * San Lazzaro al Trionfale (just outside walls, but historic) *San Lorenzo fuori le Mura *San Lorenzo in Damaso *San Lorenzo in Fonte *San Lorenzo in Lucina *San Lorenzo in Miranda *San Lorenzo in Palatio ad Sancta Sanctorum (Scala Santa) *San Lorenzo in Panisperna *San Lorenzo in Piscibus *Santi Luca e Martina *Santa Lucia del Gonfalone *Santa Lucia della Tinta *Santa Lucia in Selci *San Luigi dei Francesi M *San Macuto *La Maddalena *Madonella di San Marco *''Santi Marcellino e Pietro ad Duas Lauros'' (pilgrimage church outside walls) (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Santi Marcellino e Pietro al Laterano *San Marcello al Corso *San Marco *''Santa Margherita in Prigione'' (ruins) *Santa Maria ad Martyres (Official name of the Pantheon) *''Santa Maria Addolorata dei Neofiti'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *''Santa Maria Addolorata dei Sacconi Rossi'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Santa Maria Addolorata in Trastevere *''Santa Maria Annunziata ai Monti'' (demolished, leaving evidence of existence) (Temple of Mars Ultor) *Santa Maria Annunziata a Tor de’Specchi *''Santa Maria Annunziata delle Turchine'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Santa Maria Annunziata delle Monache Celesti *Santa Maria Annunziata in Borgo (rebuilt on different site using original materials) *''Santa Maria Antiqua'' (ruins) *Santa Maria Assunta al Gianicolo *Santa Maria d'Itria *Santa Maria de Monserrato degli Spagnoli *Santa Maria degli Angeli (e dei Martiri) *''Santa Maria de' Cerchi'' (demolished, leaving evidence of existence) *Santa Maria dei Miracoli *Santa Maria dei Monti (official name, Santa Maria ai Monti; known also as Madonna dei Monti) *Santa Maria dei Sette Dolori *Santa Maria del Buon Aiuto nell’ Anfiteatro Castrense *Santa Maria del Buon Consiglio ai Monti *Santa Maria del Buon Consiglio alla Salla del Grillo *''Santa Maria del Buon Riposo in Via Portuense'' (pilgrimage church outside walls) (deconsecrated) *Santa Maria del Buon Viaggio *Santa Maria del Carmine alle Tre Cannelle *''Santa Maria del Carmine e del Monte Libano'' (deconsecrated) ("Tempietto del Carmelo") *Santa Maria del Divino Amore in Campo Marzio (alternative name, Santi Cecilia e Biagio) *Santa Maria del Pianto *Santa Maria del Popolo *Santa Maria del Priorato *''Santa Maria del Soccorso al Monte di Pietà'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *''Santa Maria del Sole'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Santa Maria del Suffragio *Santa Maria dell' Anima *Santa Maria dell'Archetto *''Santa Maria dell'Arco in un Torrione'' (ruin) *Santa Maria dell'Arco Oscuro (pilgrimage church outside walls) *Santa Maria dell' Orazione e delle Morte *Santa Maria dell'Orto *Santa Maria dell'Umiltà *''Santa Maria della Clemenza a Trastevere'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Santa Maria della Concezione dei Cappuccini (Capuchin Church) *Santa Maria della Concezione delle Viperesche *Santa Maria della Consolazione al Foro Romano *Santa Maria della Luce (alternative name, San Salvatore in Corte) *Santa Maria della Neve al Colosseo *Santa Maria della Pace *Santa Maria della Pietà in Camposanto *Santa Maria della Quercia *''Santa Maria della Riforma'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Santa Maria della Scala *Santi Maria della Visitazione e Francesco di Sales delle Mantellate *Santa Maria della Vittoria *Santa Maria delle Grazie alle Fornaci (just outside walls, but historic) *''Santa Maria delle Grazie nel Cimitero in Laterano'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *''Santa Maria delle Lauretane'' (demolished, leaving evidence) *''Santa Maria di Grottapinta'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Santa Maria di Loreto al Foro Traiano *''Santa Maria Egiziaca'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *''Santa Maria Genitrice a Via Appia'' (ruin) *Santa Maria Immacolata all'Esquilino *Santa Maria in Aquiro *Santa Maria in Aracoeli *Santa Maria in Campitelli *Santa Maria in Campo Marzio *Santa Maria in Cappella *''Santa Maria in Carinis'' (demolished, leaving evidence) *Santa Maria in Cosmedin *Santa Maria in Domnica (alternative name, alla Navicella) *Santa Maria in Monterone *Santa Maria in Montesanto *Santa Maria in Monticelli *Santa Maria in Publicolis *''Santa Maria in Tempulo'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Santa Maria in Traspontina *Santa Maria in Trastevere *Santa Maria in Trivio *Santa Maria in Via *Santa Maria in Via Lata *Santa Maria Maggiore *Santa Maria Nuova (alternative name, Santa Francesca Romana al Foro Romano) *Santa Maria Odigitria al Tritone (alternative names, d'Itria and di Costantinopoli) *Santa Maria Portae Paradisi *Santa Maria Scala Coeli alle Tre Fontane (pilgrimage church outside walls) *Santa Maria sopra Minerva *''Santa Marta al Collegio Romano'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *San Martino ai Monti *Santi Martino e Sebastiano degli Svizzeri *San Michele a Ripa *''San Michele Archangelo a Castel Giubileo'' (pigrimage church outside Rome) (ruins) *Santi Michele e Magno N *Santi Nereo ed Achilleo *''San Nicola a Capo di Bove'' (just outside walls, but historic) (ruin) *San Nicola da Tolentino agli Orti Sallustiani *''Beato Nicola de Rupe'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *San Nicola dei Lorenesi *San Nicola dei Prefetti *San Nicola in Carcere *Santissimo Nome di Maria al Foro Traiano O *Sant'Omobono *Sant'Onofrio al Gianicolo *''Oratorio dei Quaranta Martiri'' (ruins) P *San Pancrazio (pilgrimage church outside walls) *San Pantaleo *Pantheon (official name, Santa Maria ad Martyres) *San Paolo alla Regola *San Paolo alle Tre Fontane (pilgrimage church outside walls) *San Paolo fuori le Mura (pilgrimage church outside walls) *''San Paolo Primo Eremita'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *Santa Passera (just outside walls, but historic) *San Pellegrino in Vaticano *San Pietro in Borgo *San Pietro in Montorio *San Pietro in Vaticano *San Pietro in Vincoli *Santa Prassede *Santa Prisca *Santa Pudenziana Q *Santi Quaranta e San Pasquale Baylon *''Quaranta Martiri, Oratorio dei (ruins) *Santi Quattro Coronati *Santi Quirico e Giulitta R *Re Magi *Reginald Pole, Cappella di (pilgrimage church outside walls) (ruin) *Santa Rita da Cascia alle Vergine (alternative name, Santa Maria delle Vergine) *Santa Rita da Cascia in Campitelli'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) (rebuilt using original materials) *San Rocco *Sante Rufina e Seconda S *San Saba *Santa Sabina *Santissimo Sacramento della Arciconfraternita Lateranense *Santissimo Sacramento e Cinque Piaghe *''Santissimo Sacramento e Lorenzo Martire'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact) *''San Salvatore ai Monti'' (deconsecrated, edifice intact)) *San Salvatore alle Coppelle *San Salvatore in Campo *San Salvatore in Lauro *San Salvatore in Onda *San Sebastiano al Palatino *San Sebastiano fuori le Mura *Santi Sergio e Bacco ai Monti *''Santi Sette Dormienti'' (ruins) *''San Silvestro a Priscilla'' (pilgrimage church outside walls) (deconsecrated) *San Silvestro al Quirinale *San Silvestro in Capite *''San Simeone Profeta'' (ruin) (alternative name, Santa Margherita da Cortona) *''Santi Simone e Giuda'' (deconsecrated, edifice mostly intact) *Sistine Chapel *San Sisto Vecchio *Santo Spirito dei Napoletani *Santo Spirito in Sassia *San Stanislao alle Botteghe Oscura *Santo Stefano degli Abissini *Santo Stefano del Cacco *''Santo Stefano Protomartire a Via Latina, Basilica di'' (pilgrimage church ouside walls) (ruins) *Santo Stefano Rotondo al Celio *Santissime Stimmate di San Francesco *Santissimo Sudario di Nostro Signore Gesù Cristo *Santa Susanna T *San Teodoro *''Santa Teresa a Monserrato'' (deconsecrated, fabric survives) *''Santa Teresa e San Giovanni della Croce'' (deconsecrated, fabric survives) *San Tommaso ai Cenci *San Tommaso di Canterbury *San Tommaso in Formis *San Tommaso in Parione *Tre Fontane, Santa Maria Scala Coeli (pilgrimage church outside walls, in same abbey as next two.) *Tre Fontane, San Paolo *Tre Fontane, Santi Vincenzo ed Anastasio *Santissima Trinità dei Monti *Santissima Trinità dei Pellegrini *Santissima Trinità dei Spagnoli *''Santissima Trinità della Missione'' (demolished, allegedly leaving remains) U *Sant'Urbano alla Cafarella V-Z *''San Valentino, Basilica di'' (pilgrimage church outside walls ) (ruins) *''Via Ardeatina, Basilica Anonima della'' (pilgrimage church outside walls ) (ruins) *''Vicolo del Cedro, Oratorio di'' (deconsecrated) *Santi Vincenzo ed Anastasio a Fontana di Trevi *Santi Vincenzo ed Anastasio alle Tre Fontane (pilgrimage church outside walls) *San Vitale *Santi Vito e Modesto Category:Catholic churches Category:Lists Category:Information for Visitors